Okaazi Dovahkiin
by GoldenJuiceBox
Summary: Sealand is just a kid. That's all. Right? Niid. He is a special child; not only a nation, but a nation with the soul of a dragon! Will he be able to take on Alduin while managing a country? WARNING: Crack, violence, plot bunny inspired story, and more crack. NO PAIRINGS (Well, parental Sweden and Finland.)


**A/N: HI EVERYBODY! Yup. I started ANOTHER fic. It's a crossover that just kinda…happened one day. You're going to love it because I said so and that's all you need to know. **

Peter was outside playing with the new ball Berwald had given him. It was indeed a nice ball. It bounced very well. Peter threw the ball in the air once more, but it never came down-only ashes remained of the ball. It had been incinerated in mid-air.

"I didn't throw it that high…did I?" Peter mumbled to himself as he poked the remains of his toy.

"Peter! Come in for lunch!"

"Coming, pap-AH!" Peter stumbled as the ground shook around him. He spun around in search of the disturbance to see a dragon looming over him.

"PETER!" Berwald rushed to the child, who was staring in shock at the monster in front of him. Berwald picked Peter up and was about to turn for the house when the dragon spoke.

"Peter, I have found you," Alduin boomed.

"Stay away from him!" Berwald yelled at the dragon.

"Dovahkiin, it seems this fool wishes to protect you. What a wrong decision he is making. I shall return, and when I do, prepare to join me or perish." Alduin finished his warning and flew off.

Berwald rushed inside of the house with the child and set him down in a chair. He got Peter a glass of juice to help calm the small boy down. Peter was shaking.

"P-papa, what was that? Why does he want me?"

"Shh…calm down," Berwald assured him as he pulled Peter into a hug. "I won't let him touch you-I promise."

"I'm home!" Tino shouted as he opened the door, groceries in hand.

"Hello," Berwald greeted as he took the bags from his wife.

As the two adults were collecting groceries from the car, Peter was up in his room. He stared blankly at the wall as thoughts raced through his head. What was that? Why did it want him? What made him so special? Why did it cook his ball instead of just talking? Should he be scared? He shoved a few action figures off of a shelf in frustration. He couldn't even be accepted as a nation! Now he was this…Dovahkiin? Was that what the monster had called him? He didn't know what it meant. He was just Sealand. Just Peter. Nothing more. He couldn't be. He could move his nation around as he pleased, but surely that was because the mounts had worn away over time.

_"Forward!" Sealand shouted. As soon as he did, his country began to move. He was crossing the Atlantic ocean to go to America for a while. _

As Peter recalled this memory, he remembered his nation only moving when he shouted. Surely that happened because he was giving orders. All nations were obeyed when in positions of command.

"Peter! Dinner!" Tino called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Peter ran down the stairs and sat in his spot at the table.

"So, Peter, what did you do today?" Tino asked. He always loved hearing about the energetic child's day.

"Well…it wasn't too-Oh yeah! I was outside playing with the new ball papa got me but then it got burned. This big dragon-monster-thing came down and started talking and threatening Papa. It was really interesting. And he called me Dovahkiin-what does that mean? Is it an insult?"

Tino, once he got over his initial shock, glared at Berwald. His husband had a bit of explaining to do.

"Berwald. Would you like to add anything?" Tino was furious.

"The boy has a wild imagination, dear."

"You and I both know damn well this has nothing to do with his imagination!" Tino shouted. Peter was shocked, to say the least. His mama never yelled like that.

"Tino, could we discuss this later?"

"Fine."

After that, the three ate in a tense silence.

Once dinner was finished, Peter was sent to play upstairs.

"Berwald. You know what this means."

"I know."

"How could we have let this happen? We took every precaution!"

"They're powerful creatures, Tino. It was only a matter of time."

"But he's so young!"

"He's a nation! He'll be fine!"

"I…I can't just let this happen. He's so innocent. He shouldn't be exposed to all of this."

"It's going to be fine. He's destined for great things. Alfred used to be so tiny, but look at him now-a super power!"

"But what if Peter just isn't meant to be that powerful? What if he gets killed?"

"Don't think that way."

"I can't help it."

"I know. But we have plenty of strong countries helping us through this, and I'm sure they won't hesitate to help train Peter, if he even needs it."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember what they told us when he was born. As the Dragonborn, he has unsurpassable power. The only thing that could limit him is himself."

Tino leaned into Berwald. "I just want him to stay safe…"

Berwald held his wife. "I know. I do too."


End file.
